


A Smattering of SidLink Smut

by skenandj



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinda, Lighthearted, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, They keep getting caught ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: A collection of short one-shot smut stories! Not much plot to be had, but a lot of sexing!





	1. A Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by YigaClan! Modern AU, Sidon fucking Link with a vibrator!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).

Link and Sidon were both lying on their shared bed doing schoolwork. Sidon had only been reading for the past hour or so whereas Link had been studying for the past five hours for a huge German test. He knew he couldn’t complain, Sidon would just lecture him again about starting to study earlier than the night before. That didn’t help him now. Link’s concentration had already been starting to waver by the time Sidon joined him in bed. Ever since Sidon got there, Link’s productivity was cut in half. Link could hardly make it through a bank of vocabulary before his mind started to drift towards other things he and Sidon could be doing in bed together…

Link closed his laptop with a sigh mixed with frustration and arousal. He got up from the bed and made his way towards their dresser. 

“Oh,” Sidon said quizzically, his head still in his book. “Bist du fertig?”

Link smiled. That bastard. Of course Sidon knew that Link was probably woefully underprepared. Showing off his ability to speak German on top of that...still, Link always loved Sidon’s cocky teasing.

“Just taking a study break.” Link hummed as he started rummaging through one of the drawers.

That caught Sidon’s attention. He peered over his book to see Link going through that drawer. 

“Oh, just taking a study break, huh?” Sidon teased. 

Link turned around and gave him a devilish grin “yup!”

“Mmm. Want me to...help you out?”

Link felt a sense of pride. His master plan worked.

“I’m so glad you asked,” Link said as he finally settled on his toy of choice. It was the perfect size and had the perfect curvature to hit his sweet spot just right. Even though he rarely used it since he was with Sidon, it still remained his favorite. 

Link walked back to their bed as Sidon closed his book and set it on the night stand. 

“I would love for you to help me out.” Link said. “But I want it rough and I want it intense. I want to be in the here and the now. Think you can deliver?” Link asked with a smile. He knew Sidon loved a challenge. 

Sidon returned his smile full-force. “Oh, you smug little thing, you,” he whispered as Link leaned in for a kiss. “I think I can deliver just fine. You remember the safe word?”

“Broccoli” Link giggled. Why on Earth did they choose that one? “Oh well, it works,” Link thought to himself.

“Perfect.” Sidon purred as he moved to the edge of the bed. “Now, go ahead and take off all of your clothes. Slowly.”

Sidon’s command made Link shudder. Their relationship was perfectly equitable. That made these moments when Link submitted completely that much sweeter. 

“Now come here, lie down over my lap” Sidon said in a firm tone, guiding Link into his lap ass up. When they played like this, Sidon’s voice took on a lower timbre. Link loved it. Whenever he heard that tone, it always went straight to his crotch and left him feeling lightheaded. “Good boy,” Sidon whispered as he began to lightly knead at Link’s ass. It was no secret that Sidon absolutely adored Link’s ass. Whether he was worshipping it or destroying it, Sidon couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I’m going to lay down the ground rules. First, you don’t speak unless you are spoken to. Do you understand?” Sidon asked as he gave Link’s ass a firm spank.

Link let out a whimper as he nodded affirmatively. 

“Good. Second, you are to address me as ‘sir,’ do you understand?” Sidon asked, followed by another spank, this time on the other cheek.

Link nodded again.

“Say it,” Sidon commanded.

“I understand, sir!” Link cried out.

“Perfect,” Sidon muttered as he resumed gently rubbing Link’s ass before spanking it again and again. With each spank, Link let out another whimper as he gradually grew harder and harder.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Of course you are. You’re so perfect, so beautiful, so obedient. Just for me,” Sidon purred as he cracked open the bottle of lube.

“Oh god,” Link thought. “Finally.” He wiggled his ass in anticipation.

“So cute, so eager,” Sidon chuckled as he gently rubbed lube around Link’s hole. “So perfect.”

Link moaned as Sidon prepared him. With finals season, it had been so long since he and Sidon had time to fool around. Sidon started with one finger slowly, making sure Link was thoroughly prepared before adding the second, stretching him out even further. 

“One last rule,” Sidon said as he finished warming Link up and reached for the vibrator. “You are not to come until I command it. If you are getting close, let me know. Only then may you speak without being spoken to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Link moaned as he lifted his ass up, silently begging Sidon for more. Of course, Link loved a fast and hard orgasm as much as the next guy but the way Sidon was able to keep him on the edge before finally letting the pleasure come crashing down was heavenly. The release made all the tension worth it.

“Wonderful. Then the real things starts now,” Sidon said as he turned the vibrator onto its lowest setting and began stroking it up and down Link’s thigh. Link shivered at the contact. The vibration meeting the delicate hairs of his inner thigh sent a spasm through his whole body. Sidon gradually worked his way up towards and onto Link’s prepared hole. He applied light pressure and Link slowly took in the vibrator. Link felt a jolt when the vibrator made it to his prostate. 

“Ah, found it,” Sidon chuckled. As he teased over Link excruciatingly slowly, Link quickly became an undone mess. His cock, completely untouched, was now fully erect and leaking precum onto Sidon’s pants. “My, my,” Sidon exclaimed. “Making quite the mess, aren’t we?” Sidon said as he took a moment to admire Link’s body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sidon whispered tenderly, borderline breaking character as he gently rocked the vibrator over Link’s prostate. He continued his teasing, considering ramping up the intensity a bit. Link was being such a good boy, after all...

“Oh god, Sidon, harder!” Link moaned out. That brought Sidon back into character.

“Ah, ah,” Sidon chided. “First rule, remember? Don’t speak unless you are spoken to. And to think, you had been such a perfect boy until now. I was just thinking about giving you a reward too but now I have to punish you.” 

Link whined and squirmed under Sidon as he held the vibrator steady and started spanking Link again. Link let out a lustful moan with each spank, coming closer and closer to going over the edge.

“S-Sidon, I’m c-close,” Link managed to moan between spanks.

With that, Sidon gave Link’s ass one final slap before planting his hand on it and gently kneading it. 

“Goodness, what a dirty thing you are! Getting off on your punishment? What am I to do with you,” Sidon mused as Link panted, coming down from his near-release. “Oh well, I suppose it can’t be helped,” Sidon said, reaching to turn the vibration up a notch. “I’ll let you off easy this time. I know you won’t disobey me again….”

As Sidon upped the vibration, he began to push the vibrator in and out at a faster pace, slowly building up speed. With each thrust, Link let out a cute groan. Every time Link came close to the edge, Sidon slowed down. With each denial, Link became increasingly desperate. His cock ached. He wanted release so desperately. At this point, he was a moaning mess, pooling precum on Sidon’s now-wet lap. “How much longer,” Link thought as Sidon denied him for the fifth time. How much longer until he could hear those words.

Finally, as Link approached the edge yet again, Sidon asked: “My love, do you want me to let you come now?”

Link nodded.

“Say it,” Sidon said without slowing down. “I want to hear you.”

“Yes, sir,” Link whispered.

“You’ll have to say it louder than that, my love.”

“Yes, sir,” Link shouted.

“What do you want?” Sidon teased. He could tell Link was almost to the tipping point. “Tell me.”

“Please sir, let me...let me…” Link cried out, body coursing with searing pleasure.

“Yes?”

“Let me come, sir. Please!”

“Very well then,” Sidon chuckled. “I allow it.”

Finally, Link was granted permission. Almost immediately, Link came hard, letting out a loud groan-bordering-on-a-scream. Link’s untouched cock shot load after load into Sidon’s lap as his head went blank. As he climaxed, he felt his arms and legs begin to tremble. Before he could collapse, Sidon supported him across his chest with a strong arm, holding him in place.

“There, there, my beautiful boy. I’ve got you. You did so well. You’re such a good boy for me.”

As he came down from the best high administered by Sidon’s skillful hands, he always loved to bask in his words of praise. To him, they made the orgasm twice as good.

Finally, as Link finished his orgasm, Sidon carefully removed the vibrator. Then, he scooped Link up and stretched out across the bed with him, gently rubbing soothing lotion on Link’s red rear as Link basked in the afterglow. Every time they did this, Link swore they set a new record for best orgasm. 

“So,” Sidon smiled as they clung to each other. “Habe ich geliefert?”

Link giggled as he hugged closer to Sidon’s chest.

“Yes you did, my dear. Yes you did.”


	2. Master and Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by Takibert! Link gently dominating Sidon. 
> 
> Here ya go, my friend. Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).

“You...you want to do what?” Sidon asked, a blush rapidly forming on the proud Zora prince’s face as he floated on his back in his water bed with Link straddling his lean torso.

“I want to tie you up.” Link said as he smiled coyly, hungrily regarding his husband’s sculpted features as he ran a hand over Sidon’s broad chest. 

“Oh? And might I ask what the Prince Consort would do with me then?” Sidon challenged, bringing a hand to tenderly stroke Link’s face. 

“Well, after I tie you up...I suppose first I would gag you. After all, we wouldn’t want the guards to hear you, would we?”

Sidon gulped as he nodded, fins slightly flaring out in arousal. It wouldn’t be the first time the guards heard their prince and their prince consort making love. Sidon didn’t even consider the possibility until a flustered Bazz pulled him aside and told him they should probably be more discreet. 

“And then…?”

“And then I would tease you to the point of torture only to bring you down and do it all over again. And again. And again.” Link said, grabbing Sidon’s hand and bringing it to his mouth, taking some fingers in and sucking them, all the while never breaking eye contact with Sidon. Link continued after removing them with a loud ‘pop:’ “by the time I’m through with you, you’ll be a broken mess, begging to come.”

“Hmph, is that so?” Sidon huffed proudly. “I’ll have you know I wear my stamina as a badge of pride. I’m quite the endurant man.”

“We’ll see about that. So, you’re up for the challenge?”

“Of course, Link, challenge accepted!”

Link firmly squeezed his powerful thighs, clenching down on Sidon’s torso at the sensitive spot just below his gills. A life of horse riding and lynel fighting proved to be great training for his love life with Sidon, who immediately let out a lewd groan from the sudden stimulation.

“That’s Master Link to you, servant” Link said with a devilish grin.

“Ho ho, so it is. My apologies, _Master Link_.”

“Oh yes,” Link thought to himself. “This is going to be fun.”

“Swim up to the ledge,” Link commanded. As soon as Sidon did, Link carefully stood up on Sidon and used him as a platform, giving his departing jump a bit of an extra playful kick as he made his way to solid ground. “Alright, now get out.”

Sidon did as Link commanded. “Now what, _master_?” Sidon’s voice still had an air of challenge in it. 

“Take off all of your clothes and adornments.” As soon as Sidon did so, Link continued: “good, now go over to my bag and bring me the rope and gag. And grab an extra blanket while you’re over there.” Again, Sidon did as he was commanded. 

“Is there anything else you need?”

“Turn around.” Link commanded. Sidon obeyed. Link gave Sidon a firm spank on the ass, a shoulder-height maneuver for Link, before he chided, “how are you to address me?” 

Sidon let out a high pitched moan from the unexpected slap. “Sorry, Master Link! Is there anything else you need, master?”

“Nope. I have my materials and I have my subject. There isn’t anything else I need,” Link said as he laid out the blanket. Then he commanded, “kneel. Before we begin, let’s go ahead and go over the safety code. Snap three times, loudly. Perfect. That will be our code. If you do that, everything stops. Are we good?”

“Yes, master,” Sidon said.

“Excellent,” Link replied as he stepped closer to Sidon. 

Now that Sidon was kneeling, the husbands were closer to the same height, although Sidon was still a fair bit taller. That never stopped Link, of course, who reached up behind Sidon’s neck and gently pulled him into a kiss until they were both left panting.

“Ready?” Link asked after he caught his breath. Sidon nodded affirmatively. “Excellent, then we start now,” Link said as he began to unfurl the rope. “I know you’re going to be a good boy for me,” Link purred as he ghosted kisses around Sidon’s neck and collarbone. 

Link proceeded to skillfully tie Sidon up. After all, he spent a great deal of time reading, studying the erotic art of rope bondage. Link would have bet on him being the one that was tied up. He certainly didn’t think he would be the one tying Sidon up. Yet, here he was having the time of his life. He loved the feeling of wielding Sidon’s surrendered power. 

“Alright, almost done with your upper body…” Link muttered as he finished tying Sidon’s arms behind his back. “And now for the gag. Perfect. Now, go ahead and stand up for me,” Link commanded.

After Sidon stood up, Link slowly began to feel up Sidon’s abdomen with his hands. As his hands slid down Sidon’s sides, Link pressed gentle kisses down his abdomen. Eventually, Link’s hand and mouth met at Sidon’s now excited slit. He could feel Sidon’s whole body shudder as his tongue found the slit’s entrance. Link slowly pushed his tongue in as his hands massaged small circles on both sides of Sidon’s pelvis. Link knew it would only be a matter of time now. Sidon was slick, clearly heavily aroused. He just needed a little more. Link slid both of his hands behind Sidon and grabbed his ass before pulling him forward. Link began to explore his slit a bit more vigorously. 

In a matter of seconds, Link could feel them push up against his tongue: Sidon’s beautiful twin cocks. Of course, Link was initially surprised when he found out about the difference in Zoran and Hylian anatomy. It didn’t take long, however, for Link to come to enjoy the difference. 

As Sidon’s cocks sprung from his slit, Link took his left cock into his mouth and began stroking the other with his hand. As Link quickly bobbed up and down his left cock, he stroked the right one slowly. He knew that playing with them at different rates drove Sidon wild. Sure enough, Link heard Sidon sharply inhale and felt his abdomen tense up. He continued for a few moments longer before he heard Sidon’s breathing begin to pick up. He gave Sidon one last suck before removing his lips from Sidon’s cock with a pop.

Link looked up at Sidon, who was already a panting mess. When they finally made eye contact, Link give Sidon a smile and a wink. “You didn’t think you would get off that easy, did you? We still have a ways to go, I hope you live up to your hype. Now kneel. Good boy.”

Link went to work completing his bondage. Link ran the rope between Sidon’s dual erect cock before running it to both of Sidon’s legs, tying his thigh to his calf. This way, there was enough room in between Sidon’s cocks for a finger or two: a design Link fully intended to take advantage of. 

Link slowly regarded his work, bringing the last of the rope up and around Sidon’s collarbone, his hand glancing Sidon’s cock on the way up. Link giggled as it twitched and leaked out a glob of precome. Finally, Link completed his ropework and was left with a pseudo-leash. Perfect. 

Link took a step back to admire his work. Sidon looked absolutely gorgeous. He wore a dark blush on his face as his chest rose and sank, trying to regain his composure. Of course, Link wouldn’t allow it. He moved to Sidon’s side and began to whisper sweet words of praise as he stroked up and down Sidon’s tail fin.

“You’re such a beauty, so good for me. You’ve been such an obedient boy. But we still have a ways to go...” Link said with a smile. Link moved his hand from Sidon’s tail fin to his cheek and began stroking it with his thumb. “My beautiful pet,” Link whispered as he looked straight into Sidon’s pleading eyes. Link didn’t break eye contact as he brought a foot up and gently began to rub it up and down one of Sidon’s cocks. He grinned as he saw Sidon’s eyes widen in surprise before quickly clouding over in pleasure. 

“Goodness, you’re so excited,” Link whispered as his foot became slick from the mix of Sidon’s natural lubricant and his precome. “You’re such a naughty pet, aren’t you?” Link’s voice had a powerful effect on Sidon and, combined with the friction, had him on the edge already. Link noticed and stopped. “Ah, ah, not yet!” Link teased with a smile and a wag of the finger. 

Link sat down on the ground in front of Sidon and gave the leaking head of each cock a kiss before licking his lips. “Mmm, tasty as ever…” Link muttered as he moved a finger up to the space between Sidon’s cocks. He knew Sidon loved this. One of these days he would have to try putting something else in there. Not today though, today was just about him making Sidon come undone. Link started slowly, licking his lips as Sidon’s cocks twitched and leaked even more precome. At the point, it was beginning to pool on the floor. Shortly after Link added a second finger, he heard Sidon’s breathing pick up and felt Sidon tightening around him and stopped immediately. It still wasn’t time yet. As soon as he felt Sidon return to normal, he continued. Link repeated this process several times. Each time Sidon neared the edge, it became more and more intense. 

After repeated denials, Link’s mouth started to water ever so slightly. After all, he had been watching Sidon’s cocks pump out precome for a while now. Sure, this was supposed to be about Sidon’s pleasure, but surely Link could help himself to just a little treat, right? Link pulled his fingers out of Sidon’s slit and licked them clean before moving his mouth back to Sidon’s cocks, greedily lapping up the precome. Sidon shivered, writhing in ecstasy under his restraints as Link worked on both cocks, bringing him to the edge yet again, only to deny him. Link smiled at Sidon’s frustrated muffled groan. 

Link stood up and removed the gag, kissing Sidon as he resumed rubbing his cock with his foot. “You’re doing so well, my love.” Link whispered in Sidon’s ear as Sidon panted against Link’s neck.

“Please…” Sidon whispered.

Link smiled. Got him.

“Please...please…”

“‘Please’ what?” Link asked innocently.

“Please let me come…”

“‘Please let me come’ what?”

“Please let me come, master.”

“What was that?”

“PLEASE LET ME COME, MASTER!”

“Wonderful,” Link chuckled as he quickly got on his knees and began stroking both of Sidon’s cocks. “You want to come,” Link asked.

“OH HYLIA, YES! PLEASE, MASTER!” Sidon cried out.

“Well, I can hardly deny such a heartfelt plea,” Link purred as he finally brought Sidon to his release. “That’s a good boy, let it all out. You did such a wonderful job,” Link whispered as shot after shot of come surged from Sidon’s cocks, covering Link in his warm, sticky seed. Link continued to pump him through his orgasm, giggling at the size of Sidon’s load. After Sidon rode through the final throes of his orgasm, Link quickly got up and, with a few pulls of rope, had Sidon free. Sidon pulled Link into a hug before collapsing on him from exhaustion.

“Hey, hey! You’re crushing me,” Link cried out.

Laughing, Sidon flipped over onto his back with Link still in his hug.

“My, my, my dear husband. Even now, you continue to amaze me,” Sidon panted.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Link purred, snuggling up to Sidon’s chest. 

“I love you, my prince.”

“And I love you, my prince.”

“We should probably clean up…”

Link let out a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right.”

============

The next day, Sidon woke up early. He looked over to the love of his life, who was loudly snoring, and smiled. Not long after they cleaned up, Sidon couldn’t help but reward his loving husband for a job well done. The reward lasted well into the night. By the time they were through, they barely had enough energy for the second round of cleaning. Sidon walked to his desk to go over some paperwork as he waited for Link to wake up. 

After a couple of hours, Sidon finally heard a yawn break through the snoring. 

“Well, good morning my love,” Sidon chirped. “How do you feel?”

“Mmmm, good.” Link replied sleepily. 

“Excellent!”

Link sighed. The contrast between their morning personalities was laughably stark. 

“Come now, my love. Let’s go for our morning swim. That’ll wake you up!” Sidon cheered as he walked over to the closet to grab Link’s Zora Armor. 

Link mumbled some incoherent curses as he climbed out of bed and put on his armor.

“Wonderful! Let’s go!”

As Sidon and Link exited from the room, they saw Bazz standing guard.

“Ah, good morning Bazz!” Sidon cheered.

Bazz barely managed to look Sidon in the eye before he began snickering uncontrollably.

“My goodness Bazz, is something wrong? What’s gotten into you?” Sidon pouted with a confused look on his face.

Bazz managed to steady his breathing as he replied, “No, no...nothing is wrong...Master” before breaking out into uncontrolled hysterical laughter. 

“Oh,” Sidon said, shocked. “Oh dear.” Sidon took Link, who was also laughing, by the arm and ran down the hallway.

“Oh, goddess, I didn’t even think about that. Just our luck it was Bazz on duty last night,” Link wheezed out between laughs.

“Maybe keep the gag on next time,” Sidon whispered to Link as they rounded the corner and slowed their pace, still hearing Bazz’s laughter resonate through the hall.

“Oh, next time? You want more, then?” Link asked with a cocked eyebrow, catching his breath. “You’re going to have to beg for it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sidon said, blushing as the couple walked down to the reservoir. Of course, he would gladly beg for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


	3. The Halloween Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by gcboy1: sex during a Halloween party.
> 
> Hope ya like it!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).

“Link, are you almost ready? I’m getting hot in all of this!”

 

“Oh, stop complaining, Sidon. It’ll just be another minute, I have to tie this damned corset.”

 

“Alright, dear. But I’m sitting down. And you’ll have to help me up.”

 

With that, Sidon sat down on their couch. Of course, he wasn’t recognizable as Sidon at all. He was wrapped from head to toe in white gauze, rendering him somewhat immobile. Even through all the gauze, his muscular frame cut a striking figure. 

 

“Alright,” Link said, emerging from their bedroom. “I’m ready. Let’s go kick some ass.”

 

This year, Sidon and Link were going to their friend Bazz’s inaugural Halloween Party and they were determined to win the heavily billed “couple’s costume competition.” Link had come up with the perfect idea. At first, it would just look like he and Sidon were going as a vampire and a mummy respectively. Once they stripped off the first layer of costume, however, it would be revealed that they were going as Dr. Frank N. Furter and Rocky Horror! Under his cape, Link was wearing a pearl necklace, tight black, somewhat sequined corset, matching underwear, fishnet thigh-high stockings, and heels. Under Sidon’s...gauze...he was wearing nothing but a tiny gold pair of short-shorts and matching shoes. 

 

“Come on Sid, let’s go.”   
  
“I wasn’t joking before. I need you to help me up.”

 

============

 

“So this is Bazz’s new place, huh?” Link said as he parked on the street. “It’s...pretty big.”

 

“Yeah,” Sidon agreed. “He bought it with a couple of his other friends. It looks pretty great for a party.”

 

“You need help getting out?” Link asked.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right over.” 

 

After Link helped Sidon exit the car, the two walked up to the door and gave a loud knock. The music wasn’t too loud yet but Link hoped someone would hear them. 

 

As if on cue, the door swung open revealing Bazz, dressed up as Captain America. 

 

“Ah, hi Link and...is that Sidon?”

 

“Yup,” Link said cheerfully as Sidon sighed. 

 

“Awesome, glad you two could make it! Come on in, the costume competition is gonna start in about 10 minutes! Do you guys want anything to drink? Er, well, Link, do you want anything to drink?” Bazz asked with a chuckle. Sidon sighed again. He couldn’t wait to get this gauze off.

 

“I’m good for now, thanks. Come on Sidon, let’s go say hi to everyone!”

 

Link and Sidon wandered around Bazz and co.’s new house for the next few minutes, greeting friends and scoping out the competition. By the time the competition was to start, Link decided that the only people who could give him and Sidon a run for their money were Bazz and Rivan, dressed up as Captain America and Iron Man, and they weren’t technically allowed to compete since it was their party. The order for the costume presentation was announced. Link and Sidon were last. Sidon could swear he heard a few “oh, so that  _ is _ Sidon”s. 

 

Bazz and Rivan opened the competition and they made a strong impression, giving a combat-themed routine. By the end, there was wild applause. No one else could come close to their presentation, except, of course, Link and Sidon. The rest of the costumes ranged from pretty good to run of the mill. Some of the costumes were homemade, some were store bought, but none of them were as good as Link and Sidon’s. As the penultimate presentation began, Link ran up to Rivan, who was operating the sound system, and handed him his phone.

 

“Hey Rivan, can you play  _ this _ one for me and  _ this _ one for Sidon?”

 

“Sure thing,” Rivan said as he grabbed Link’s phone. His face brightened as he saw the song selection. “So that’s what you two are up to. I was wondering about your costumes...best of luck, break a leg!”

 

The polite applause signaled that it was their time to go. Link smiled and nodded at Rivan, who began the track. It was immediately recognizable as “Sweet Transvestite” from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Everyone immediately began cheering as Link made his way to the presentation area, strutting a la Tim Curry. Then, as he whipped off his cloak to reveal the costume underneath, the crowd went wild.

 

“Just wait until you see the main attraction,” Link thought as he danced to the music, feeling the groove. The song faded out, signaling the start of the second half. Before the next selection began, Link shouted out “OH ROCKY!” to the crowd’s delight.

 

Then, “The Sword of Damocles” began playing. Link started by taking off Sidon’s head covering, finally revealing his beautifully tanned and handsome face. Then, Link carefully removed the gauze surrounding his arms, startling left then right, to reveal Sidon’s bare, muscled arms. Then, Link dropped down to his knees to remove Sidon’s leg wrappings, earning another wild cheer from the audience as Sidon’s sculpted legs were revealed. By this point, Sidon was wildly blushing as Link stood up and looked at him.

 

“Alright, ready babe? The last bit…”

 

Sidon bit his lip as he nodded. That sent Link’s heart aflutter. Link nodded back as he grabbed the last seam at the torso. Then, Sidon began twirling around as Link pulled at the last bit of cloth, first revealing his chest, then his abdomen, then finally, his golden shorts. As the song faded out, Link and Sidon struck a pose and the crowd roared.

 

============

 

To basically no one’s surprise, Link and Sidon won the competition. After their victory was announced, they were awarded selection of the first dance tune of the night. Link decided to go with an oldie: Dancing Queen. 

 

“Mmm, you did such a wonderful job, my love.” Sidon said as he danced with Link, stealthily stealing glances at Link’s costume.

 

“It was you that everyone loved,” Link said back, blatantly staring at Sidon’s costume.

 

“Nonsense,” Sidon whispered in Link’s ear. “You’re absolutely perfect.” 

 

Sidon’s breath against his ear sent waves of pleasure through Link’s body, eliciting a lewd moan. 

 

“Oh my,” Sidon continued. “Getting so worked up in public like this? You had better be careful, your costume won’t hide your arousal…” Sidon muttered as his hand snaked down Link’s back before settling on his rear and giving it a squeeze, earning a small yelp from Link.

 

Link looked up at Sidon, want clear in his eyes before the two met in a lustful kiss. Nearly out of breath, they pulled apart, bodies aching for eachother. They could vaguely hear Bazz jokingly shout out “hey, get a room you two,” but that was in the background. Their focus was only on each other. They clashed lips again, gradually edging their way to the edge of the dancing before making a break up to the second story of the house. 

 

They snuck into the first room the found before continuing their makeout session. Eventually, they made their way to the bed in the room. Sidon lied down and Link straddled him, resting his hands on Sidon’s chest, grinding his crotch against Sidon’s, drawing a groan from both of them. After a few moments of grinding and kissing, Link gradually let his kisses trail down, moving from lips to neck to chest to abdomen before finally stopping at his waistband.

 

“Let’s get these off…” Link muttered, entirely entranced by Sidon’s body. Sidon quickly obliged, freeing his erect cock and giving it a moment to breathe before Link began peppering it with delicate kisses. Link slowly worked his way to the base of Sidon’s cock and then gave his full length a slow lick, relishing the bit of precum at the tip, before taking Sidon into his mouth, simultaneously working to remove his own underwear. As Link continued to suck up and down Sidon’s length, earning faint words of praise and the occasional moan from Sidon, Link began to stroke his own hardening cock. Soon, Sidon stopped him.

 

“Hold on babe, I’m close.” 

 

Link looked up at him, confused.    
  
“Oh, right. I didn’t tell you, but I brought some condoms and lube just incase this happened,” Sidon said with a wink as he reached into the pocket of his golden shorts and pulled out a condom and some lube.

 

“Go ahead and start warming up,” Sidon said with a purr as he began opening the condom wrapper, tossing a packet of lube Link’s direction. Link reached behind him and began, adding one finger, then another until he felt properly prepared. He looked up at Sidon, who was laid back, grinning and stroking his covered cock. 

 

“You ready?” Sidon asked. Link nodded. “Alright then, if you want some, get some,” Sidon said with a wink. 

 

Link smiled as he climbed over Sidon, straddling him once more. He grabbed Sidon’s erection and guided it to his entrance before slowly lowering himself on Sidon’s member. Link groaned as Sidon’s head slid into him.

 

“Oh, fuck. Link,” Sidon moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy. “Oh, you feel so wonderful, babe.”

 

Link just grunted as he finally slid down as far as he could go, staying still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of fullness, relishing the pleasure apparent on Sidon’s face. Pleasure he caused. Then, Link began to ride Sidon, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace, angling his hips so that Sidon’s head repeatedly hammered away at his sweet spot. By now, Link’s cock was weeping precum all over Sidon’s belly. Link was close but his leg-strength was starting to run out. After all, he wasn’t used to wearing heels all night. 

 

“S-Sidon,” Link moaned. “Take over.”   
  
“Ugh, what was that, dear?”

 

“Fuck me, Sidon!” 

 

That’s all Sidon needed to hear. He turned Link over on his back and started fucking him hard. 

 

“My god, you’re so alluring,” Sidon panted in Link’s ear as he rammed into Link over and over. Sidon’s breath against Link’s ear was all it took for him to come undone. 

 

“Oh god, Sidon!” Link cried as shot after shot of his own cum covered his belly.

 

Sidon moaned as he approached his own orgasm, picking up his pace before thrusting long and hard into Link, joining him in bliss.

 

Sidon moved to lie next to Link and began smothering him with loving kisses.

 

“Oh, that was so wonderful, Link. I really am so lucky that-”

 

Just then, the door started to open and they could hear Bazz talking.

 

“Yeah, I think I have an extra phone charger in my- aww, fuckin’ shit, dudes, really? This is my room...my bed…” Bazz said in a tone that was almost totally unsurprised, just disappointed. 

 

“Oh, goodness, Bazz, I’m terribly sorry” Sidon exclaimed as he grabbed a blanket to cover Link and himself.

 

“No, not my...ugh, blanket,” Bazz said, hopelessly. 

 

“Oh,” Sidon muttered as he realized he just covered Bazz’s blanket in the cum all over Link’s stomach. “Uhh...I can wash these for you…”

 

“Please do,” Bazz said, turning away from them. “Actually, just throw them away.”

 

“Sorry, Bazz,” Link said.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just, you two are so...insatiable.”

 

“Say, Bazz, can we use your shower?”

 

Bazz sighed, utterly defeated. 

 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Bazz said as he shut the door.

 

“Whoops,” Link said, only slightly genuine in delivery.

 

“Yeah, my bad. I didn’t really think about that, I got a little carried away.”

 

“Well,” Link said with a smile. Bazz  _ did _ say we could use his shower so...wanna go another round?” 

 

Sidon grinned. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Do I have a thing for Bazz walking in on/somehow witnessing these nerds making love? Mmmmmaybe.
> 
> Do I just have a thing for Bazz in general? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe.


	4. I'm On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, a prompt from thealluringsink, how about canon-compliant SidLink where link is mega horny but doesn't know what it means or why it's happening and he tells Sidon because he trusts him and Sidon's like damn me too.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).

Link let loose a sigh of frustration as he warped back to the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. It was the middle of the night. Link knew he should be asleep already. He needed to be at his most alert the next day as he guarded Princess Zelda and Prince Sidon while they worked on Sidon’s compatibility with the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Of course, with Calamity Ganon defeated and the dreaded blood moon being no more, there wasn’t much to worry about so close to civilization. Still, if something were to happen…. Link quickly shook away such unpleasant thoughts. He would only be an hour or two short on sleep anyways, he would be more than able to handle anything any potential enemies could throw their way. Nothing will happen to his friends.

Link felt a pang of guilt, allowing his body to dominate his actions. This wasn’t behavior fitting of the highest seated knight in Hyrule. Still, he couldn’t help it. He felt a kind of burning hunger in his gut that needed to be satiated. Link was embarrassed enough and he surely didn’t want to be caught doing...that. The last thing he needed was a rumour spread that he was some onanistic pervert, unable to control his desires. To nix any chance of being caught, he warped away the past couple of nights for a few minutes to take care of his carnal urges before warping back and sneaking back to his room, finally able to bring himself to sleep.

Link fell asleep, wondering what it was that had him feeling this way.

============

As Link expected, nothing happened the next day. Not a single thing was out of place. Sidon was making great progress in regards to controlling Vah Ruta and Zelda was incredibly pleased. 

“Should anything happen again, we will be prepared! We will not fail again!” she cheered as Sidon gracefully dove from the Divine Beast, barely making a splash upon his entry. 

“Absolutely! And it is all thanks to your incredible planning, Princess!” Sidon cheered back, striking his signature pose and smile, earning a smile and a laugh from Zelda and her knight. 

“Link!” Sidon said, “Shall we go for a walk again? I quite enjoy our time together! If it’s still alright with the Princess, of course,” Sidon said, returning his attention to Zelda.

“Of course! You both work so hard, you deserve some relaxation. Go on ahead, I had plans to talk to King Dorephan about potential trade agreements anyways.”

Link gave Zelda a grateful smile before cheerfully skipping towards Sidon.

“Say, Bazz!” Sidon shouted. “Please escort Zelda until I’ve returned.”

“Of course, my Prince. But who will guard you?”

“Worry not, Link will be with me! I’ll be perfectly safe!”

“Ah, of course,” Bazz said quietly, a smile threatening to show. 

With business being taken care of, Link sat down by the reservoir, legs dangling in the water as Sidon swam up to him. The two began chatting gaily, failing to notice Bazz and Zelda looking over their shoulders, whispering and giggling to each other.

============

Link and Sidon spent the rest of the morning chatting idly by the reservoir. By the time noon came around, both of them were hungry. They came to an agreement: Sidon would catch the fish and Link would cook them. Link reclined on his side, watching lazily as Sidon went to work. He had nearly dozed off by the time Sidon was finished. 

“Goodness, Link. You sure seem tired. I made sure to catch some Staminoka Bass for you! I hope it helps replenish your energy!”

Link yawned loudly. “Ah, thanks Sidon. That was very thoughtful of you,” Link said as he began to prepare his cookware. Link prepared the fish skillfully as Sidon watched in amazement. When Link finished cooking, he served Sidon a helping before grabbing his own. As they ate, Sidon asked:

“Say, Link. Why have you been so tired recently? Are the beds not to your liking?”

Link nearly choked on his fish as the question was posed. Link shook his head no as he swallowed his mouthful. 

“Do you not feel well? Surely I can convince the princess to give you some time off if you-”

“No, that’s not it,” Link interrupted. Damn, Link felt silly. Now he had Sidon worried for him all because he couldn’t control his urges and get to sleep on time. 

“It’s just that I…well...wow, this is really awkward to talk about. It’s just that lately I’ve been having these really strong urges.”

“Oh.” Sidon said, unsure of the direction of the conversation. “What kind of urges, my friend? And how do they make you tired?”

“Well,” Link began. Link swallowed nervously. “I’ve been sneaking out late every night to...umm...to satisfy these urges.

“Oh,” Sidon said, voice more knowing this time. “I see. So...is there someone you go to or…”

“No! Umm, no. It’s not like that. I just...kind of...take care of it myself.”

“Ah, truth be told, my friend, I have been having a...similar problem. The worst part is, I’m not sure why it has come on just now.”

“Yeah, that’s the same thing in my case.”

“Let’s see, it started just a few days ago…”

“Same for me. I haven’t been able to concentrate and I’ve had these urges ever since I started...ever since I started being around...ever since I started being around-”

“You,” they finished in unison. For a moment, there was total silence until, finally, Link spoke up:

“Wait…. You mean...Sidon, how exactly do you feel about me?” Sidon looked away embarrassedly, his silence speaking volumes. There was a pregnant pause as Link and Sidon both processed all that was said. Eventually Link got up and moved towards Sidon, who was still avoiding eye contact, a distinct blue Zoran flush growing on his face. As Link neared Sidon, who was effectively the same height seated as Link was standing, he reached his hand out and lightly placed it on Sidon’s cheek. Link felt Sidon shudder under his touch but Sidon didn’t shy away. Rather, he somewhat leaned into it. Link enjoyed this moment, wishing he could remain like this for an eternity. Touching Sidon, standing so near that he could take in his intoxicating scent. Link felt a potent mix of courage and arousal course through his veins as he spoke up:

“Sidon, look at me.”

Sidon initially didn’t, but after a few short seconds, thought better of it and turned to Link. Sidon was immediately struck by Link’s clear blue eyes, filled with want. 

Link continued as his thumb lightly caressed Sidon’s cheek. “Sidon...I realise it now...it is you that is having this effect on me. Sidon...I want you. I need to know...do you want me?”

Sidon felt himself growing light-headed. Did Sidon mishear it? Did the legendary hero, savior of his people, just confess to him? As doubt swirled through his mind, Link spoke up again:

“Sidon. Do you?”

Sidon barely uttered yes before Link’s hand slid behind Sidon’s head and pulled him into a longing, hungry kiss. Link finally pulled away, panting and quickly coming undone. Link ground forward against Sidon’s torso, desperately seeking to relieve the tension building in his groin. 

“Link, do you want me to...help you with that?” Sidon asked bashfully.

“Please,” Link moaned. 

Sidon slid his hands up Link’s legs before settling at his waistband, pulling down his pants to reveal Link’s hardening cock. 

“Oh my,” Sidon said as he lightly licked his lips. “Hylian anatomy is...quite different from Zoran anatomy.”

Sidon smiled as he brought his hand to meet Link’s twitching cock. “Are you ready, Link?”

“Yes,” Link moaned as he braced himself on Sidon, resting an arm on each side of Sidon’s neck. 

Upon Link’s confirmation, Sidon wrapped his hand around Link’s cock, easily engulfing it completely in his gently grip. Sidon was still for a moment, taking in the texture of Link’s skin, before slowly beginning to stroke Link’s cock. Link immediately let out a loose, lust-filled moan as he dropped his head to Sidon’s chest. Sidon began to pick up his pace, encouraged by the dirty noises Link was making; noises that Sidon caused. Sidon found himself quickly becoming aroused, turned on by the heat of Link’s head on his chest and the scent of Link below him. At this rate, Sidon’s cocks might threaten to come forth from his slit. Sidon took a deep breath. This moment was for Link, not for him. He needed to control himself. With renewed determination, Sidon sped up once again. In a matter of minutes, he felt Link tense up, arms tightening around his neck. 

“Sidon, I’m-I’m close,” Link muttered.

Sidon remained silent, determined to bring Link to his bliss. A few moments later, he felt Link’s cum shoot out into his hand, warm and wet.

“Oh, Sidon! Oh Hylia, Sidon, that’s good. Ahh!” Link cried out as he rode out his orgasm, his hips bucking forward roughly into Sidon’s hand. As his orgasm reached it’s end, Link felt his legs buckle. 

“There, there. I’ve got you.” Sidon cooed as he caught Link with his clean hand. 

Link looked up at Sidon with exhausted-yet-rejuvenated eyes but Sidon didn’t catch it. He was too busy looking at his cum-filled hand, wondering what to do with it. Finally, Sidon made eye contact with Link as he brought his hand up to his mouth, licking his hand clean.

“You’re delicious,” Sidon whispered after he took a moment to revel in Link’s taste.

For a moment there was silence between them as they reflected on what just happened.

This time, it was Sidon broke the silence. 

“Say, Link,” he began, avoiding eye contact once more, blush apparent yet again. “Would you...would you like to sleep in my quarters tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite me saying these would be a collection of one-shots...this one is gonna have a sequel! I'll give whoever can guess the sequel title a digital high five!!!
> 
> Hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think!


	5. Dancing in The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to "I'm on Fire," from a prompt by thealluringsink! 
> 
> This one ended up being about twice as long as I'd planned. Whoops!
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

_ “Would you...would you like to sleep in my quarters tonight?” _

 

The question burned in Link’s mind for the remainder of the day. After a somewhat awkward walk back to the Domain, Link had sheepishly told Sidon that he would think about his offer. Sidon told him that he would be waiting near the stairs by the throne room come sunset. 

 

Now, sunset was nearly upon him. Link finally stirred from his seated position, the spot he had remained in for most of the afternoon-turned evening. He knew his answer. Of course he knew his answer. It was the easiest conclusion he could ever come to. As he made his way back to the Domain, he could pick out his giant, red, soon-to-be lover pacing back and forth. Link smiled. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Link finally reached the base of the staircase before Sidon noticed him. As Link ascended the staircase, Sidon looked nowhere near as confident as he usually was. 

 

“Ah, L-Link! It’s so good to see you!” Sidon said, avoiding eye contact as the Hylian reached the top of the staircase. There was an awkward silence before Sidon finally locked eyes with the Link. They were both blushing madly. 

 

“So...was that enough time to think?”

 

“...yes.”

 

Sidon gulped. 

 

“And…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes...yes? Yes!” Suddenly, Sidon’s face brightened. “Oh, that is excellent, my most lovely friend!” Sidon said, joy edging out whatever nervousness he had. “Let us go at once!”

 

Sidon quickly scooped Link up into his arms and ran off to his chambers.

 

“ _ Goddamnit, Sidon,” _ Link thought as he blushed in embarrassment, hiding his face in Sidon’s chest, hoping that no one would see.

 

============

 

“Wait, are they...are they going where I think they’re going...to do...what I think they’re going to do?” Zelda said, baffled as she stepped out from her concealment. 

 

“Dear Goddess, those animals,” Bazz whispered. “We leave them alone for less than one day and this is what they do….”

 

“Bazz,” Zelda said with a mischievous smile.

 

“Yes, your highness?”

 

“Do you think we’ll be able to hear them?”

 

“...we can try.”

 

============

 

By the time Sidon made it to his chamber, set Link down, and closed the door, the full understanding of what they were about to do hit Link. His embarrassment turned into something much more primal. Sidon barely managed to lock the door before Link took him by the hand and briskly guided the prince to his own bed. With a surprising show of strength, Link pushed Sidon back on the bed and quickly climbed on top of him, straddling Sidon with his strong legs. 

 

“My goodness, you’re eager,” Sidon said through a smile. Without hesitation, Link leaned forward and crashed his lips to Sidon’s, passionately kissing his lover. Gradually, Link lowered his kisses, working his way down Sidon’s jaw before stopping to give some extra attention to the junction of Sidon’s neck and shoulder, playfully biting. Sidon tilted his head back, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy as Link continued to trail kisses down his chest and torso, throwing in the occasional bite, before finally settling in between Sidon’s legs. It took a moment before Link was able to make out Sidon’s aroused slit. This was his first time, but he let instinct take over. Link looked up at Sidon, heart throbbing, and gave him a smile before moving his mouth to Sidon’s crotch, kissing tenderly at his slit before gently pushing his tongue into Sidon.

 

At that, Sidon moaned. “Oh Hylia, Link, that feels so wonderful!” 

 

Link smiled at Sidon’s praise, exploring with greater vigor. Not long thereafter, Link could feel Sidon’s two hard, slick cocks begin to press up against his tongue. That was a mild shock to Link. Sidon had warned him that Zoran anatomy was a bit different, but he hadn’t quite anticipated that Sidon would have two cocks. 

 

Link continued to coax Sidon’s cocks from his slit, teasing his heads with his tongue. Finally, Sidon’s twin cocks fully emerged. Link smiled, up for the challenge. Without skipping a beat, Link licked along the length of one of Sidon’s cocks, base to tip, his hand gliding along the other one. As Link reached the tip, he made eye contact with Sidon before he gave it a cute kiss.

 

Sidon could only moan, reveling in the absolute pleasure that the Hylian wrought upon him. Sidon briefly considered what he ever did to earn such an amazing lover before giving his mind completely to the sensation that overcame him. As Sidon leaned his head back, Link continued by taking his member into his mouth, lightly stroking the other cock. He started slowly and shallowly at first, getting used to the new feeling in his mouth. After a few minutes of experimenting, Link decided to push himself a little further. He took Sidon deep and held himself in place, feeling Sidon tremble beneath him. After he grew a little too lightheaded, Link finally lifted up, his mouth losing contact with Sidon’s cock with a lewd pop, gasping for air.

 

“Oh goodness Link, are you alright?” Sidon asked as he quickly got up and moved to Link’s side.

 

“I’m fine,” Link reassured, blushing from embarrassment. “I just...misjudged how much air I had left.”

 

“Ah,” Sidon sighed with relief. He looked down at the Hylian lovingly, running a claw through his hair. “That was amazing, Link. Thank you so much! Please,” he said as he moved to remove Link’s tunic. “Let me pleasure you now,” Sidon said, eyes filled with lust as he revealed Link’s bare torso.

 

Link blushed under his lust-filled gaze, as if he hadn’t just choked on Sidon’s cock. Of course, he was used to people lusting over his body. A fair many people expressed their interest during his travels, especially when he wore the Gerudo vai armor. Still, it felt so different when it was Sidon who was looking at him in such a way. With others, it was annoying. With Sidon, it was intoxicating. He had never felt such a need before in his entire life. He wanted Sidon with the totality of his existence. 

 

As Sidon began to remove Link’s pants, Link shivered under his touch.

 

“Is this alright, Link?” Sidon asked, face filled with concern.

 

That was just like Sidon to worry about his well being in such a situation. The perfect lover.

 

As if his answer would be anything else. “Yes, Sidon. Please!”

 

Sidon needed no further prompting. He removed Link pants completely and shuddered in awe of the sight before him. If Sidon thought that Link was gorgeous before, he hadn’t the words to describe how he looked fully nude, aroused, and sprawled out on Sidon’s bed. 

 

Link’s mind was a haze as Sidon stood looking at him. Each passing second under Sidon’s gaze made him harder still. 

 

“Sidon,” Link repeated. “Please…”

 

In a second, Sidon was upon him, hands caressing Link’s body as he whispered words of praise into Link’s ear. He gently slid his hand under Link and began gently kneading at his ass as he began to pepper kisses along Link’s face. 

 

“You’re so perfect, Link,” Sidon whispered as he ghosted his lips over the scars on Link’s chest. “Turn over for me, will you, love? On your hands and knees?” Sidon asked. Link immediately complied.

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Sidon asked as he continued to massage Link’s ass.

 

Link shook his head, no.

 

“You’ll tell me if it becomes too much?”

 

Link shook his head, yes.

 

“Perfect,” Sidon said as he moved his mouth to Link’s ass. He began by gently tracing circles around Link’s hole before finally pushing in, ever so slightly. Gradually, Sidon pushed more of his tongue in, relaxing Link’s ring of muscle as his hands continued to massage gently up and down Link’s ass and thighs. Little by little, Link began to relax into the new sensation, letting out intermittent moans. Sidon continued to push in deeper, building up speed as Link loosened up.

 

Finally, Sidon stood up, stroking his cocks, admiring his work. 

 

“Are you ready, Link?” Sidon asked as he guided the tip of one of his cocks to Link’s entrance. 

 

“Yes,” Link whispered.

 

“What was that, my love?” Sidon teased, as he gently pushed against Link’s hole.

 

“Yes Sidon, please!” Link cried. Sidon complied.

 

He pushed in slowly, grunting at the pleasure.

 

“Oh Goddess, Link, you’re so tight,” Sidon moaned as he established a slow rhythm, his other cock brushing up against Link’s ass and side. 

 

“Ugh, Sidon,” Link cried out. “F-faster!”

 

Sidon began to pick up his pace, complying with Link’s demand. Whatever it took to make Link feel good, Sidon would do it.

 

“How’s that, Link,” Sidon panted. 

 

“It’s...UGH, oh Hylia, it’s perfect, Sidon,” Link moaned, arching his back, bliss hitting his brain as Sidon’s cock pushed up against his prostate. “Right there, Sidon. If you keep it up, ugh, I’m close.”

 

After a few more thrusts, Link came hard, shooting cum all over the bed. As Link orgasmed, he tightened around Sidon and quickly brought him over the edge too. Sidon tensed up as he came deep inside Link, his other cock shooting cum onto Link’s back. They both panted, totally exhausted as they rode out their orgasm. Finally, Sidon gently pulled out of Link, cum trickling out after him. Sidon grabbed a nearby towel and quickly wiped Link clean, as best he could, before collapsing beside him. 

 

“Link, my love,” Sidon said between pants. “You were so incredible.

 

Link was also catching his breath as he looked up at Sidon and smiled. He moved to crawl up on Sidon’s chest and got comfortable before closing his eyes, whispering “I love you Sidon.”

 

Sidon’s heart stopped as he found himself stricken by two things. The first, naturally, being Link’s absolute beauty. The second being what Link said. He...loved him. The thought sent a flutter through his chest. 

 

“I...I love you too Link,” Sidon whispered, wrapping an arm around his lover as they both drifted to sleep, utterly content in each other.

 

============

 

Zelda and Bazz were waiting near the bridge that led to the Eastern Reservoir when they noticed Link and Sidon approach.

 

“My goodness,” Zelda exclaimed as they drew near. “You’re both so late. Whatever kept you?”

 

“Oh, umm, I beg for your forgiveness, your highness. We, umm…”

 

“Master Link, are you alright?” Bazz said, a smile threatening to show on his face. “You seem to be walking with a slight hitch in your step.”

 

Link blushed heavily as Sidon gulped. 

 

“Oh, umm, I’m fine Bazz, thank-”

 

“Oh dear, Prince Sidon! It looks like you have bite marks all over you!” Zelda said, voice beginning to waver.

 

“Uhh…”

 

“My, princess, you’re right,” Bazz joined in, exaggerated in his feigned surprise. “My Prince, I don’t recognize these bite mark,” Bazz continued, on the point of breaking. “What kind of, pfft,  _ strange beast _ did this to you?” 

 

Bazz barely managed to finished his sentence before Zelda erupted into laughter, Bazz following right behind.

 

“Oh. Oh no.” Sidon said, completely mortified, glancing down at Link who was also beginning to piece together the puzzle. “Umm, pardon us. Link, come with me for a minute,” Sidon said frantically, not giving Link the chance to answer before he picked him up and ran off.

 

“Prince Sidon! What about today’s training?” she shouted before she broke down laughing again. 

 

After some time, she and Bazz finally regained their composure as they realized the entire Domain was staring at them and whispering.

 

“Oops,” Zelda muttered. “I hope they don’t catch on to what happened.”

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t think they’ll pick up on it until Link starts parading the Zora’s Sapphire around.”

 

“Oh? When do you think that will happen?” Zelda asked.

 

“Ahh, who knows. It could be the next time they emerge from the Prince’s chambers for all I know.”

 

“Sweet Hylia, what are we to do with these two?” Zelda mused as she and Bazz made their way  through the Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> 'Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm totally new to writing smut and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
